A Lack of Color
by Clovelyshannonigans
Summary: Clove McPhillips is a sassy and wild girl. During her freshman year, she joins the girl's soccer team and learns to live her life to the fullest. Join her as she faces the ups and downs of high school life in romance, academics, and soccer. "Green eyes met blue. He smirked. 'Game on...'" If you're friends with Cato Nielson, there's no such thing as a lack of color. High school AU
1. Pilot

_A Lack of Color_

_If you feel discouraged  
That there's a lack of color here  
Please don't worry lover  
It's really bursting at the seams  
For absorbing everything  
The spectrum's a to z_

**Hey everybody! I'm baaaaaack! Sorry for canceling _Just Ride_. If you'd like to finish it, I handed it off to SibunaChika1227. She was kind enough to offer to adopt my story, so this is a shout-out to her! Thanks gurl! So in some of my authors notes from _Just Ride, _I believe I announced that I was writing a story and it would be coming out in March... I think... Anyways, I was super busy with school so I never started on it, but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

"Shorty get down, good Lord. Baby got 'em open all over town, strictly biz she don't play around, cover much ground, got game by the pound". Clove sang in the small bathroom of her roomy house. She was sitting on the toilet with her laptop on sink counter watching 'Pitch Perfect' while painting her nails a soft brown color. "Gettin' paid is her forte, each and every, day true player way, I can't get her outta my mind, I think about the girl all the time."

"CLOVE LORENE MCPHILLIPS, get your ugly ass down here at once!"

Clove rolled her eyes and screwed the brush back on her nail polish bottle. She switched off the fan in front of her and slipped on her flip flops. She walked down two flights of stairs, for her large room was up in the attic. She entered her living room to find her young aunt, Enobaria, sprawled across the carpet with a large bag of 'Swedish Fish' resting on her stomach.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Hmm? Mphphrphr phrphr mmmr."

"What? Those are mine!"

"It doesn't matter, I'll buy you another bag later, you have to be at Panem at three thirty, right?"

Clove looked above the television, where the clock was perched. The glowing red digits read 3:10.

"Oh shoot! I totally forgot! Damn!" Clove booked it upstairs into her room to change into a pair of shorts and an over sized Jack's Mannequin T-Shirt.

She ran downstairs to find the kitchen completely empty.

"Where the hell…"

"I'm over here! Get in the car bitch!"

Clove grabbed her duffel bag and dashed out the door into the car, "Why aren't you going?!"

"Seat belt dumbass."

"Geez, language woman. Why does my mother trust you with me?"

"I have no idea," Enobaria mumbled.

Clove scoffed and slipped on her socks and running shoes. For the rest of the car ride, the two sat in silence listening to their All Time Low CD.

* * *

"Mama's home bitcheeez!" hollered Clove as she burst into the north gym at Panem high school.

"You have such a big mouth for a tiny freshman," said Glimmer. Clove merely shrugged and shot her a big grin.

Months ago, Clove went to a meeting for incoming freshmen interested in sports. In the quad were different groups of sports. She had met Glimmer and the rest of the girl's junior varsity soccer team in front of their stand where they were handing out brochures. Glimmer had seen her and pulled her aside right away. She was overly friendly from the start, and forced Clove to try out. The two girls kept in contact ever since and occasionally got lunch together.

"Girlie! Over here!" Glimmer ushered Clove to a large group.

"Hello young ones! My name is Cashmere, I'm a senior, and I'm captain of the girl's varsity soccer team. You probably won't see me around this year because freshmen aren't able to try out for the varsity team. But here at Panem high, we have three different soccer teams: a freshman team, which most of you will make, a junior varsity team which only a few of you will make, and a varsity team, which none of you will be on. Anyways, let's get on with the introductions" said a girl that looked like an older version of Glimmer.

"I'm Thresh, I'm a junior, and I'm boy's varsity captain."

"My name is Johanna, I'm a junior, I'm girl's junior varsity captain."

"Hey, I'm Cato, I'm extremely sexy, and I'm boy's junior varsity captain."

"You wish Chewbacca" scoffed a girl in the crowd. Cato shot her an offended look and flared his nostrils at her.

A red-headed girl cleared her throat and stood up. "I'm Jackie, I'm a sophomore, and I'm the treasurer for the soccer department. I take care of the money that is given to us through fundraisers and donations, and use those to purchase equipment and new uniforms for the JV and varsity teams."

"Alright crew! We're going to head towards the field and gather into small groups of seven," Johanna announced.

* * *

Clove made her way through the crowd to look for her friend, Annie Cresta who was also planning on joining soccer. Once the girls found each other, they started to form a team. So far, it was Clove, Annie, a sophomore named Katniss, Katniss' friends: Jackie and Madge. Clove looked across the field and to her dismay found that Glimmer and Johanna already formed groups with their upper-class men friends. So she found random people who were standing around, too shy to form their own groups: Ian and Ethan. **(A.N. they're just random characters I came up with, so they're unimportant to the story)**

On the other side of the field, Cato was still forming his team: Peeta, Rye, Marvel, Thresh, Gale, Johanna, and Cashmere.

Once everyone was finished and in groups, Johanna directed them, "Alright people! Now have your group pair up with another group because we're playing a seven-seven soccer game!" **(A.N. Yeah, I know soccer teams usually have eleven players on the field, but I felt that adding other random characters would confuse you readers :)**

When most of the teams were formed, Clove looked around to see only three other teams not paired with each other. She walked over to the nearest group and tapped on the shoulder of a very tall blonde.

"Hi! I'm Clove, and this is my team. Do you guys want to play against us?"

Cato turned around to see a petite girl with midnight black hair. He tried to stifle his laugh.

"Hey Clove, I'm Cato. I don't think it's fair to go up against you guys since we're all upper-class men and we've had more experience than you all." Cato turned back to his team.

Clove frowned and said, "Or is it because you're too scared to get your ass kicked by a group of minors?"

Cato turned back to the ticked off girl. Green eyes met blue. He smirked.

"Game on."

* * *

**I think this first chapter is really short... So sorry for that! Thank you so much for reading this, please let me know if I should fix anything. If you have suggestions, I'd really appreciate them! If you like it or hate it, don't forget to R&R! **


	2. Take a Walk

_A Lack of Color_

_If you feel discouraged  
That there's a lack of color here  
Please don't worry lover  
It's really bursting at the seams  
For absorbing everything  
The spectrum's a to z_

**I really appreciate all of your support so far! Thank you for taking a look at my work, I hope you like this next chapter. **

**Ariel Leilani: I really hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

Clove was voted captain because her team admired her courage and clever remarks. Cato however, appointed himself team captain.

The two teams proceeded to their field and into their positions. Once the coach blew his whistle, all teams dashed to the ball. Cato ran and kicked the ball away from Jackie, who soon intercepted it and kicked it to Katniss who was robbed of the ball by Johanna. Moments later, Annie had the ball and kicked it to Ethan who kicked it to Clove, who was right in front of the goal. Clove used all her leg power in an attempt to kick it into the goal. Cashmere, who was the goalie of Cato's team, saw the ball fly towards her and. Cashmere dived after the ball which hit her straight in her gut. Clove's face fell as Cato's team cheered. Cashmere gave them a weak smile after collapsing onto her knees. She had to sit out this half of the game because the fast ball had bruised her badly. Gale replaced Cashmere as goalie and threw the ball back onto the field. Finnick swiftly kicked the ball towards the other end of the field and passed it on to Marvel who kicked it into the goal which was failed to be protected by Ian. Team Cato 1/0.

The score was 6/4 with Cato's team in the lead. Clove had scored three and Jackie scored the other one. Clove pitied Ian, for he was the weakest goalie in the history of soccer. Sure, he actually tried to defend the goal, but he honestly failed miserably. When the coached paused the game to give the athletes a quick gush-and-go (1 minute water break), Clove put Ian on the field and made herself goalie. As the players gathered onto the field once again the game resumed. Katniss made the next goal followed by Annie. The score was now tied 6/6. Right as Gale threw the ball back on the grass, Cato dashed to it and kicked it to Thresh. He kicked the ball to Peeta who kicked it right back to Cato. He was now right in front of the goal, which was heavily guarded by a completely concentrated Clove. Cato baited Clove towards the right side of the goal and suddenly kicked it to Johanna on the left side, who kicked it in the goal. Unfortunately for them, Clove already expected this to happen and kicked the ball away from the goal. Madge had the ball at her feet and passed it to Jackie. The two continued to pass it to each other until Finnick intercepted the ball and kicked it to Cato. Only from the halfway point on the field, Cato kicked the ball with all his might towards the goal. Clove dived after the ball, but it merely brushed the tip of her fingers; she failed to catch the ball and…

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL! 7/6 baby!" hollered Marvel.

Clove lowered her head in shame. The coach blew his whistle. The teams lined up and shook each other's hands.

As they walked back to where all the groups were gathering, Cato said, "That was quite the impressive kick during the first half." Clove beamed at the blonde. "Too bad it wasn't good enough."Clove suddenly stopped.

"Please, you couldn't kick like that even if you tried."

"You're right; I can do that in my sleep."

"Do you wanna go? I will play against you, one on one. Right here, right now." Cato smirked at her as she huffed.

"Sure pipsqueak, just not today." Cato nodded towards the coach who was motioning for all the teams to gather. He continued walking and Clove just stayed there looking after him in disbelief.

"C'mon sweetheart, that's just typical Cato. Ignore him."

After the day was done, the girls headed out and Katniss called her back. "Hi! Sorry, I know your ride is waiting for you, but there's a soccer bonding bonfire tomorrow at Quarter Quell Beach."

"I'll be there!" Clove shot a smile at her.

* * *

"Chug it! Chug it! Chug it! Chug it!" chanted everyone as they watched Clove down a liter of Coke. Clove pushed away the fizzing, burning sensation in her throat and threw back her head to finish the bottle.

"WHOOOOOOOO!" she screamed. Everyone cheered and left the room to continue their mingling. Clove then walked outside with a large grin to get some air. She leaned her elbows on the railing of the porch of the beach house they rented. She looked out to the sea and sighed in contentment. The cool wind blew sea mist into her face as she closed her eyes with a smile lingering on her face.

"Already bored of the party?"

Clove turned around only to find herself blushing at the abs of steel which belong to Cato.

"Like what you see?" Cato winked at her which made her cheeks turn a darker shade of pink.

"Puh-lease."

Cato chuckled. "Sorry for being a jerk yesterday. I meant to say that I'd really like to play a one on one game with you. You have great potential, and I'm sure you'll make the JV team. You're way too good for the freshman team." Clove looked up and smiled warmly at Cato. "I'm sorry we got off on bad terms. Start over?"

Clove laughed and nodded. "My name's Clove, don't wear it out."

"Hey Clove! I'm the one and only Cato Alexander Nielson."

The two began to walk out on the beach together, each of them holding their own shoes. Anyone looking at them from afar would think they looked like a nice couple taking a romantic walk along the beach together. They were walking along the shore in comfortable silence and Cato sat down and patted a patch of sand next to him motioning for her to sit next to him. After a while they began to ask random questions in order to become well-acquainted with one another. Silence took over once more when they ran out of basic questions to ask. Cato looked over at Clove. He noticed her forest green eyes and her pale complexion, abnormally dark hair, and dark pink lips made her look like a porcelain doll or Snow White. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Whatcha lookin at?"

"You." Clove seemed slightly surprised with his forward answer. She soon relaxed when Cato shot a heart-warming smile at her. The two smiled at each other and just sat there like that until they both started leaning in. Closer and closer and closer and closer…

* * *

**Well, that was pretty uneventful... I apologize for that. I promise the next chapter will be a blast. Lot's of dancing and Clato development. If you have any questions/concerns, please go ahead and ask. I'll take any suggestions you give me! :) Don't forget to R&R! Give me inspiration to update guys! **

**BTW, which coupling should I add besides Clato? Any suggestions?**


	3. Hips Don't Lie

_A Lack of Color_

_If you feel discouraged  
That there's a lack of color here  
Please don't worry lover  
It's really bursting at the seams  
For absorbing everything  
The spectrum's a to z_

**Guest: I'm sure I haven't disappointed you yet! Just read this chapter! :)**

**Ariel Leilani: I'll definitely keep your suggestions in mind. I'm actually going to start adding in more details about the other couples. I'll try with the different POVs though... I'm not too good with writing in 1st person. I hope I won't disappoint you with this chapter, I appreciate your support!**

**Don't worry guys! Last chapter wasn't what it seemed. Read this next chapter. I'm actually kind of proud of it. I worked very hard on it and I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

"Wake up Clovely bear!"

"Huh?" Clove jolted up. "Oh, it was only a dream. Ugh. Creepy."

Clove's mother walked into her room. "Hi honey, I got back early from DC. Did you want me to make pancakes for you?"

"Yes, please. By the way, there's this bonfire for soccer bonding tonight. Can I go?"

"Of course darling, I'll drop you off at five, does that sound okay?"

"Thank you so much! Now how 'bout those pancakes?"

* * *

Clove put on a black bikini and wore a strapless lavender dress over it. The top was tight, but the skirt was flouncy and went down to about two inches above her knees. She then slipped on a pair of black sandals that buckled around her ankles. After she got ready, her mother drove her over to the beach where Glimmer was expecting her.

"C'mon hun, I want you to meet a group of the coolest people you'll ever meet. If you make the JV team, you'll see them very often." Glimmer led her and Annie to a room that was unoccupied besides a small group of people. "Guys, this is Clove and her friend Annie. Girls, this is Gale, Johanna, Finnick, Thresh," she paused, "Thresh is the new varsity captain, but Coach Brutus asked him to step up. Otherwise, he would have stayed on the JV teams with us. He'll be around a lot so it'll seem like he's on the JV team as well. Anyways! This is Marvel, Jackie, Katniss, Madge, Peeta and…" Glimmer suddenly stopped. "Where the hell is Cato?"

"Right here." Cato smirked as he stepped into the room.

"You've met Clove right?"

"Uh, yeah! My team played against hers during workshops yesterday."

"Oh really! Who won?" asked Glimmer.

"We did, of course. It was totally easy," gloated Cato.

"Oh yeah? If it was so easy, how come I knocked the air out of next year's _varsity_ soccer captain?" Clove retorted. "How come your team was only one goal ahead of us? After all, we're just a bunch of 'tiny lower-class men'," she mocked Cato. "If we're such low class, shouldn't you have beaten us by more goals? Like I said, I can kick your balls in a one on one _any day_," she sneered.

"Dayum. This girl has guts," said Thresh with a most amused expression.

"She's sassy. I like it."

"Saucier than McDonalds."

* * *

After they had their small 'bonding' moment, the group soon became hungry and left the room to get refreshments. Clove ran over to the dessert table and snatched one of each type of cupcake, Annie following behind her.

"Clove, that's really unhealthy. You ought not to do that."

"She needs to gain weight anyways, Clove would get trampled on by all the other soccer teams," replied Finnick. "Annie right?" he turned to face the shy brunette.

"Yes," she answered quietly. The sound system finished blasting California Love (2 pac) and the song switched to A Thousand Years (Christina Perri).

"In that case _Annie_, would you like to dance with me?"

"I'd be honored," Annie beamed at Finnick. Clove was extremely happy for her friend. Finnick seemed like a really nice guy despite the fact that every single girl at Panem high has had a crush on him in at least one point of their lives. Clove watched the perfect two walk towards the middle of the large room. Finnick held her around her waist and Annie rested her arms around his neck. They had just met but anybody observing would instantly assume that they were a couple. Annie leaned her head on his chest and Finnick rested his chin on her head.

Finnick inhaled the Annie's sweet strawberry perfume and smiled to himself. 'I think she's the one,' he thought. The two blocked everyone out and danced with each other for the entirety of the night, managing to add in a bit of small talk every so often.

The song changed and Hips Don't Lie (Shakira) came on.

"Do you know how to dance?" Clove turned around to face the person that the all too familiar voice belonged to.

"Please. Do _you _know how to dance?" Clove smirked.

"Yeah, in fact, I can dance better than you."

Clove knew that this boy was just baiting her and trying to get on her nerves, but she could never turn down a challenge. "Wanna try me?"

* * *

_Ladies up in here tonight_

_No fighting_

_We got the refugees up in here_

_No fighting_

Cato led the small girl onto the floor.

_Shakira, Shakira_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

He had one arm around her waist and the other holding her hand; Clove had her free hand on Cato's chest. They began to sway and step into basic salsa moves. Cato was entranced by the way Clove swung her hips.

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise, and keep on _

_Reading the signs of my body_

Cato and Clove broke away from their embrace, still holding hands. They spread their arms out, still holding hands. Cato spun Clove back and held her against him, her back against his chest. By this time, most of the couples on the dance floor began to disperse and stand around the small brunette and the older blonde.

_I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't like and I'm starting to feel its right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby _

_This is perfection_

Cato spun Clove thrice and their hips swayed in sync. Cato dipped her so that her hair touched the ground.

_Hey girl I can see your body moving_

_And it's driving me crazy_

_And I didn't have the slightest idea_

_Until I saw you dancing_

_And when you walk up on the dance floor nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl_

_And everything's so unexpected- the way you right and left it_

_So you can keep on shaking it_

Clove was brought up from the dip and was pressed up against Cato's body. She turned around so that her back was against Cato's chest once again and she snaked her body down so that she was crouching. Cato took her arms and began to spin her back up.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

The two began to salsa again, their feet rocking and stepping to the music. The two were completely surrounded by a wall of onlookers but they didn't bother to notice and kept their eyes on each other.

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise, and keep on _

_Reading the signs of my body_

Cato and Clove body-rolled away from each other. They held each other's hands and continued swaying and rolling their shoulders. Cato then shimmied towards Clove while she shimmied back and vice versa.

_I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't like and I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby _

_Asi es perfecto_

Cato crouched down to give Clove a boost as she was pushed up. She spun and landed back into Cato's arms (gaining lots of whoops and cheers). Cato twirled her twice and then spun her so that she was in his embrace. He dipped her a second time.

_Oh I know I'm on tonight_

_My hips don't like and I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby_

_This is perfection_

Clove and Cato circled each other. They then added some cha-cha moves, shuffling their feet and bending their knees to move their waists.

_Boy I can see your body moving_

_Half animal, half man_

_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing _

_But you seem to have a plan_

_My will and self restraint_

_Have come to fail now, fail now_

_See I'm doing what I can, but I can't_

_So you know that's a bit too hard to explain_

They break apart and Clove pirouettes to the opposite side of the room. Then, they chasse towards each other and Cato picks her up by the waist and throws her up. Cato continues to hold her as she comes down and she softly lands on the floor with her legs on either side of her body; she does the splits. Most of the attendees at the bonfire come in to see what all the hooting and hollering is about.

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de dia_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de dia_

The two add in the a bit of footwork from the foxtrot and leap together.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

Cato and Clove hold hands and spin inwards together, then Cato twirls Clove around, her skirt flying outwards. Cato body rolls towards Clove and she playfully pushes him away. He grabs her wrist and pulls her back in. Clove leans into his chest as he slightly drags her away.

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You know you got me hypnotized_

_So be wise, and keep on _

_Reading the signs of my body_

The two dance the basic tango. One of both of their arms is holding each other's waist, and the other is spread out; they spin and glide around the room together.

_Senorita, feel the conga_

_Let me see you move like you come from Colombia_

Cato stands in one place, whereas Clove has her arms around his neck but her back is facing his front side. She snakes her body up and down and Cato tries his best not to moan.

_Mi vida en Barranquilla se baila así, say!__  
__en Barranquilla se baila así_

Cato holds her waist and turns her around so that she is once again facing him. He dips her and fights back the urge to kiss her neck. He does it anyway for the crowd and she gasps.

_She's so sexy every mans fantasy a refugee like me back with the refugees from a 3rd world country__  
__I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty__  
__We need a whole club dizzy__  
__Why the CIA wanna watch?__  
__From Colombians and Haitians_

_I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction__  
__No more do we snatch ropes__  
__Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats_

The two broke apart. They began to dance the jive **(A.N. Look up 'Jive Nicole and Derek' clip on dancing with the stars, and just imagine Cato and Clove dancing the first thirty seconds of it. :)**

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie__  
__And I'm starting to feel you boy__  
__Come on let's go, real slow__  
__Baby, like this is perfecto_

Clove and Cato then rocked their hips. Cato bent down on one knee and held his hand up to her. She took it and Cato stood back up. He lifted her up a bit as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her lower back as she bent back, her hands touching the floor.

_Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie__  
__And I am starting to feel it's right__  
__The attraction, the tension__  
__Baby, like this is perfection._

Cato held her waist and assisted her as she used her arm muscles to push herself back up. Cato dipped her one last time.

_No fighting, no fighting_

She began to walk away, swaying her hips as if taunting him. He grabbed her and hugged her. The crowd cheered. She kissed his cheek. They took a bow, both red-faced, sweaty, and heaving.

"Tie?" Cato asked.

"Tie," Clove replied.

* * *

**I do hope you guys liked it... I apologize for any grammatical errors or too much word repetition. Yeah, I'm really tired so I just wrote through the whole thing and now I'm too tired to reread it. Anyways, I tried showing Clove and Cato's competitive sides through this chapter and I hope you all figured out that with this mindset, the two will butt heads very often. Hehe. Buttheads. Okay! Let's get back on topic. So just know that in this chapter, they've both developed an attraction towards each other but choose to ignore the feels. **

**So I have just one question today for all you readers. Johanna/Gale or Madge/Gale? If you have any ideas or suggestions, I'd love to hear them!**

**Also, keep them reviews coming! :)**


	4. Wild Ones

_A Lack of Color_

_If you feel discouraged  
That there's a lack of color here  
Please don't worry lover  
It's really bursting at the seams  
For absorbing everything  
The spectrum's a to z_

**Hello lovely readers! So far, I've gotten one vote for Gale/Johanna and two votes for Gale/Madge. If you haven't voted yet, please do! Thank you so much for all of your support. So I've finally tried writing in first person POVs thanks to ****Ariel Leilani. I'm not too great at it yet... I'm trying though! Anyways, I think this chapter is pretty uneventful. I just didn't have many other ideas and I just wanted to develop a closeness between the group and give them something to laugh about when they've grown and decided to look back to the memories they've had. Anyways, I'm getting ahead of myself. Enjoy! **

******P.S. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

**Clove POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to see Jackie and Katniss peering down at me. What the hell? What are they doing in my house? Did I even go home last night? I sit up and realize that I'm still at the beach house.

"What am I still doing here?"

"Well, after that amazing dance, you were exhausted and drank a ton of water then said you were going to rest for a little while. You laid on the couch and I guess you fell fast asleep," Jackie explains.

"My mom's going to kill me. She's probably super worried." Boy am I going to be in hot water. I get up quickly walk towards the door grabbing my phone and shoes.

Katniss says, "Relax Clove! Johanna thought ahead and used your phone to call your mother last night. We'll take you to workshops today." Yes! I won't have to face my mother's wrath. But workshops... Seriously?

I groaned. "We have workshops today?"

"Yes! We have workshops every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday until soccer camp." We all turn around to see who it was that spoke up. Marvel walks over and winks at us. He them walks behind the table counter in the kitchen to grab an apple.

"Who else slept over?" I ask.

"Uh, I think Finnick, Cato, Thresh, Gale, and Johanna also stayed over."

"We should get some breakfast," suggests Marvel.

"There's no food in here though," Katniss replies.

"Let's eat out then," we turn around to see that Gale has woken up as well. We all agree and decide to wake up the rest of the crew.

I walk down the hall and peek into each room. Finally, I find Cato sleeping on a mattress on the ground. I'm guessing that Marvel called dibs on the bed and forced Cato to sleep on the ground.

"Wake up sleepy head," I sing into Cato's ear. He turns his back on me. Wow. Seriously? I get up and walk to the other side of his body and shake him gently. I did not expect what would happen next. Cato wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down next to him. He then hugged me as if I was a body pillow and snuggled his face into my hair. Cute. Marvel, who was standing at the door the entire time snickers and waves everybody in to take a look. I hear muffled laughs at the doorway and huff. I try wiggling my way out of his arms but he only hugs me tighter.

"CATOOOOO! WAKE THE HELL UP!" I finally scream. He suddenly opens his eyes to see that he had caged me in his arms.

"Shoot! I'm so sorry!" He pushes me away. By now, everyone standing at the doorway bursts out laughing. He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly and tells everyone to shut up.

**Cato POV**

Well… That wasn't awkward at all. After everyone leaves the room, I brush freshen up and walk out the room to see everybody patiently waiting for me. We head out to the cars. Clove hitches a ride with Marvel and I have to admit, it annoys me a bit. I guess that's my fault though. I totally creeped her out. We drive to the Hob shopping center and stop at Greasy Sae's eatery.

We all meet up inside and push two tables together so that we could all sit. I sit directly across Clove who sat in between Marvel and Annie. All of us sit in awkward silence until Madge starts up a conversation.

"So last night…. That was quite the scene," she nodded towards Clove and I.

"Oh yeah," Clove spoke up, "I almost forgot about that. Good times."

After a bit of awkward small talk, a waitress finally comes up to the table to take our orders.

**Jackie POV**

Sitting at the head of the table, I'm able to witness everything. A waitress with a fake tan and dyed platinum blonde hair stands by our table and places her hand on Cato's shoulder. I look across from him at Clove and she tenses up.

The waitress says in a husky voice, "Hello there mister, what would you like today?" She thrusts her chest out and slowly rubs Cato's upper back. His face immediately turns beet red.

Clove glares at her and whispers something to Marvel which causes him to burst into laughter. Cato looks over to see the two whispering and giggling together. An annoyed expression is plastered onto his face. Annie clears her throat and everyone looks at her. She rolls her eyes at the waitress, er excuse me- horny-ass bitch **(A.N. Please excuse me for the language. It just seemed hilarious to add this in)**, and to everyone's astonishment says,

"Excuse me ma'am, if you're done whoring around, I'd like to have my order taken." Finnick snickers and places his arm around her shoulders. I look over to the other head of the table where Madge is sitting and we both raise our eyebrows.

"You're excused sugar, and it's not called 'whoring around', I'm just flaunting what I've got to get what I want," the waitress replies and winks at Cato. He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

I look back to Clove and it's as if smoke was coming out of her ears.

"This bitch." I hear Clove mutter. Marvel places his hand over hers to try and calm her down.

"I may be a bitch, but at least I'm not a damn ugly hag like you" Ms. 'Flaunt all you got' retorts and turns around to grab a cup of water from another table. "Melt, bitch, melt!" everything seemed to move in slow motion from here as thrust the cup towards Clove and all of our jaws dropped. The liquid splashed on Cloves face and she shut her eyes.

"Oh snap," Thresh stated.

Clove and the whore had a stare down and you couldn't cut the tension with even the sharpest knife. Johanna and Katniss both stood up and slammed their palms on the table as everybody in the diner stared. Quick as lightning, the two lunged for the waitress and tore at her clothes and hair. The waitress tried clawing her way out of this mess but the two pulled her back down. Katniss pulled out chunks of her hair, and Johanna repeatedly punched her stomach. After Katniss and Johanna thought the girl had enough, the little whore tripped Johanna and stood up. She kicked Johanna's waist and while Katniss was turned around, she yanked her hair. I watched closely as Peeta rushed to Katniss' side. She smiled kindly at him. Do I feel love in the air? Yes, yes I do. I glanced at Thresh who also saw what I was gaping at. Just as things were getting a bit better, sweet little Madge lets out a war cry and jumps onto Ms. Bitchface.

* * *

**Yep. So that's that. It's pretty short... I do apologize for the foul language. It puts an emphasis on the mood of the scene. For example, it makes things seem more intense, when Clove swears, it's just hilarious, when Annie curses, it's amusing. Behold. The power of swearing. So I hope you liked it. If not... I'm sorry.. Don't forget to vote for team Gadge/team Johale! If you have any questions/concerns don't be afraid to PM me. If you have suggestions, I'd love to hear them as well. I would very much appreciate it if you'd take a few seconds to R&R! **

**P.S. I'm going camping with my family, so I'll be gone for a little while, but I should have internet while there, so... We'll see if I update. Anyways, thank you for reading! XXX**


	5. Let's get it started

_A Lack of Color_

_If you feel discouraged  
That there's a lack of color here  
Please don't worry lover  
It's really bursting at the seams  
For absorbing everything  
The spectrum's a to z_

__**Hello Clovelies! I hope you didn't miss me too much! ;) Jk. But seriously. I do apologize for taking so long to review, a close family member of mine flew in from Missouri recently, so we've been traveling around a lot. Don't worry about the next update though, I'll be updating before next Thursday for sure!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Talia Joy Castellano, a brilliant and beautiful young girl diagnosed with cancer. She died at age thirteen on the sixteenth of this month. My prayers rest with her and I hope you all send her your best wishes as well!**

**P.S. Be sure to check out my new oneshot, Superman! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jackie POV**

We all watch with wide eyes while the two claw at each other. Madge gains control and rolls herself on top of the slut. By now, whore-face has chunks of her extensions ripped out, her bright pink lipstick is smeared, and Madge had managed to pull one of her sleeves off her shirt. Damn. Somebody call 911. Gale finally pulls her off and tries to calm her down.

"Thank you sweet cheeks," the waitress winks at Gale. Everyone glares at the girl and I feel another battle coming. I step in before anyone else got hurt.

"Do you have a death wish? Honestly, how can anyone be as idiotic as you are? Can't you see that none of these guys are interested in you? Get out of my face before I unleash these angry bitches." I point at Madge, Johanna, Katniss, Annie, and Clove. The waitress then huffs and leaves. I mean, are you serious? How can somebody be so ignorant of the clear annoyance that people show towards them… If I was her, I would just shut my face and take the damn orders! I wouldn't even act like that in the first place. Geez. People nowadays.

After the whole incident, Greasy Sae comes out and apologizes for _Tiffany_'s behavior. Annie and Madge demanded to have her fired for her 'unacceptable attitude' but unfortunately, she couldn't be fired because she was the daughter of the landlord who owned Sae's restaurant. Oh well! She should be smart enough to grasp the fact that if she talks to us again, let alone breathe the same air as us, she'd be dead in a minute.

So we decide to have our meals in to-go boxes and leave. That was quite the scene… I'm positive that Clove and Cato are attracted towards each other, as well as Katniss and Peeta, and Annie and Finnick. Come to think of it, homecoming is only about two months away and they're all single… So hello world! It's Jackie the sexy, hot, glamorous, hot, sexy, gorgeous, sexy, hot matchmaking extraordinaire! I'm going to need a team though… Rue, Thresh's younger sister who's only in the seventh grade would be my perfect partner in crime. I remember when Thresh and I were still dating (yeah, awkward right?), Rue and I ran around the house pranking him and his friends. This one time, we pretended to be crazy stalkers who followed Marvel, Cato, and Thresh around. It was hilarious. Then there was this time when Marvel was in the shower and we stole his clothes and hid them. **(A.N. Anyone get this reference?)** Anyways, I'm going to need an army. Rue and her friend Prim (Katniss' sister) should suffice.*Sigh* Am I a genius or what?

**Clove POV**

Ugly hag my ass. At least I don't have to wear ten pounds of makeup in order to look decent. I can't believe Cato didn't do anything about that blonde whore. He probably liked it, nasty ass perv. Why am I even caring… UGH. So I once again hop into Marvel's car and we take off. Marvel blasts Treasure (Bruno Mars) on the stereo and we both sing at the top of our lungs. Damn, his voice is terrible.

After the song ends, Marvel turns off the radio and says, "You're a treasure, you know that Clovely?" Did I hear that correctly? This is weird. What the fuck does he think he's doing?

I clear my throat and answer with a smug expression, "I know." I turn on the radio once again and we resume singing.

**Jackie POV**

I tell Johanna that I have to go to home to grab my soccer equip and drive over to Thresh's house instead to meet up with Rue and Prim.

I ring the doorbell and Mrs. Okeniyi answers.

"Hello Jacqueline! How are you? It's been so long! Have you and Threshie gotten back together?" I was not expecting that. At all.

"Uh… I'm fine, thank you. Thresh and I are just friends now, but I wanted to stop by to speak to Rue," I smile at her.

"Of course, this way." She leads me to Rue's room. The two girls are both jumping on the bed singing along to a Katy Perry medley.

"Hey Jackie! What brings you here?" Rue asks and both girls bounce off the bed.

"I'm going to need assistance from the both of you."

I explain the entire plan to the girls, listing the couples we must unite.

"Are you guys in?"

The girls nod and squeal.

Just then, the door bursts open.

"I'm in!"

"So am I!"

"Cato and I? Really? I'm so not in."

I turn around to meet the mixed expressions of Thresh, Marvel, and Clove. Crap.

* * *

**Well... That's that. It's pretty short... If I disappoint any of you, sorry, not sorry. Ya'll should be happy I updated at all. So I laid out the entire plan for ALOC and I must say, it's going along very very well. I'm really exited! Stick around to read the ending, I guarantee that all of you will enjoy it! Anyways, what is Jackie and her "crew" planning? How will Clove react? Will she go along with the plan? And who understood the reference? **

**Please please please rate and review! My goal is actually to get 30-35 reviews before the next chapter so... Pwease? :)**

**Thank you so much!**

**P.S. If anybody has any time, please read Misinterpreted Signals, by NewNickyCage. It's a very sassy and entertaining story! :)**


	6. This Love

_A Lack of Color_

_If you feel discouraged  
That there's a lack of color here  
Please don't worry lover  
It's really bursting at the seams  
For absorbing everything  
The spectrum's a to z_

**Hey ya'll! Okay, so I know I said I'd update before Thursday, but it's actually Thursday morning, so I'm sorry. I'm just a wee bit late. Here's a lesson for you kids: never ever procrastinate. It gets you nowhere. 33 reviews... Holy... It's more than I could ever hope for! I love you all so much!**

**I'd like to thank everyone who's commented, favorited, and followed my story so far. It's readers like you who inspire me to write.**

**Clatoforeverinmyheart: Thank you so so much for reviewing! Yes, 30-35 reviews do sound like a lot of reviews, but it's always better to have high standards for yourself. I'm trying to beat Just Ride's amount of reviews, followers, and favorites. So far, I'm quite out of luck, but I'm trying as best as I can. I do apologize if I seem too greedy or too demanding. Have a nice day. :)**

**Ariel Leilani: Pranks ahoy? Hell yes!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ariel Leilani who has been with me every chapter of this store. She even helped me write in first person. You're a sweetheart, Ariel! I love you!**

* * *

**Jackie POV**

Aw snap

"H-hey guys" I stutter. Well, this isn't going to end well.

"What the fuck!" Clove screeches and we all wince. "Are you freaking kidding me? That's the worst plan ever! Well, only the part with Cato and I. Everything else is pretty genius."

Clove. Geez. Calm your balls woman.

"Okay, I have a proposition for you Clover-"

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, so I'm sure we're all very aware of Cato's attraction towards you and your 'hatred' towards him right?"

"Yes, I'm listening" Clove replied slowly with her eyebrows raised.

"So, I'm pretty sure you and Cato are in love with each other," Clove growls and the two idiot boys snicker, "I need to test out that theory but while I'm doing that, you can mess with his head. So it's a win-win situation. But it requires you to make out, date, snuggle, etc. with Marvel."

"Whaaaaaaa?" Clove's jaw hangs open and Thresh closes her mouth for her.

"It _is _a win-win situation," Marvel wags his eyebrows and winks at her.

"Jesus Christ."

**Cato POV**

I lean on the couch in the beach house with my shades on. And curl up to take a nap until some idiot says:

"You look like a typical white douche." Fricken Jackie. I swear. Then Thresh walks in behind her.

"Hey guys, where's Clove?" I ask.

"She's outside in the front yard with Marvel," Thresh replies, smirking. Something smells fishy around here. Well I better get out there before they start making out. I walk through the front door and look onto the front lawn. Too late. There are Clove and Marvel, standing on the grass, her arms around his neck and his hands around her waist sucking each others' faces off like fucking leeches.

"What the hell is going on here?" Marvel smirks and Clove hugs him, her face buried in the crook of his neck. Suddenly, I feel a pang in my chest, why? This is weird. I feel like I'm in a corny romance movie.

"We're friends with benefits." Clove pulls herself away from him and smacks his chest.

"What the fuck Quaid. That's disgusting. Ya nasty," she turns to me, "nothing's going on. We're just friends."

"Well that didn't seem like 'nothing'."

"Mind your own business Nielson, relationship life doesn't concern you." Man, that stung.

**Finnick POV**

"Finnie!"

"What do you want Jackie?!"

"There's a light broken inside the closet and I need you to help change the bulb!"

Damn it. I walk over to the closet and see Jackie continuously pulling the light switch hanging from above.

"Well, I'm going to need a new light bulb and a stool to reach it."

"Okay, I'll grab the stool. Annie! Can you grab a light bulb in the one of the kitchen drawers underneath the sink?!"

"Yeah!"

Jackie walks out to get the stool for me and Annie walks in with a new light bulb.

"Hey Finn!"

"Hey Ann!"

"How are yo-" Suddenly, the door slams shut and darkness fills the small space. I twist the door handle. It's locked.

**Jackie POV**

Operation Clato: Stage one progressing

Operation Odesta: Stage one progressing

*insert Cheshire Cat grin*

* * *

**Okay, well that was really short. So yeah, that's that. Do you guys see where I'm trying to steer the story? Like Ariel said, pranks ahoy! Also, I'd like to ask ya'll one more time, Gadge, or Johale?**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**


	7. What the Hell

**Oh shit. Do my eyes deceive me? Did Shannon actually update? No. Your eyes do not deceive you. This is reality.**

**I apologize for the long wait. My parents wanted me to stop writing and start focusing on schoolwork. HAH. Too bad. It's been about five weeks since I've been back at school. Depressing. I have a lot of work to do, so I haven't had any time to write. Don't worry though, I'm not disowning this story. I could never do that to you guys. Thank you all so much for the support and encouragement you've given me. I'm extremely exited to have you read this. It's kind of uneventful though... So. I'll just let ya'll decide yourselves whether this chapter is, ya know, legit or not. **

**OH! Okay. Sorry to all the Johale shippers. Gadge has won. But let me remind ya'll, I still love Johale. But Gadge had more votes.**

* * *

**Annie POV**

"Dammit! Open the door ya batch!"

"Batch of cookies!" Jackie sings.

Finnick and I have been stuck in this crowded-ass closet for the past ten minutes and everybody thinks it's hilarious to keep us in here.

"Give it up Ann. She's not going to let us out."

"Wow. Way to stay optimistic."

By now, we had found a flashlight which we've decided to hang onto the ceiling. This really stinks. I'm trapped in a tight closed with Finnick Odair's body pressed up against mine. Well, the situation isn't too bad I guess.

"What do we have to do in order for you to let us out!?" Finnick screams.

"Dude. Not so loud. I'm right here." I rub my ear.

"Sorry," Finnick murmurs.

According to my phone, we've been standing in here for about fifteen minutes. My legs are tired. I'm literally leaning on Finnick for support. Poor kid.

"Do you hear that?" Fin asks me.

"What?"

"Footsteps."

We both glance at each other. "HEEEEEEEEELLLP! LET US OUT FUCKERS!"

_**Fifteen minutes ago...**_

**Madge POV**

We all gather around the table getting ready for lunch, Gale plopping into the seat beside mine. There seems to be thick tension between Cato and Clove. She's clingy towards Marvel. He pulls out a chair for her and she sits down, smiling up at him. Clove and Marvel. That's not weird at all…

"So how's life treating you Undersee?"

"I'm alright. You?" I look over at Gale.

"I'm good," he says with a smile. I look down at my plate, blushing madly. Awks. So here's the thing. I've sort of had a teensy eensy weensy little crush on Gale since middle school. I've never really admitted it before but it seems a bit obvious to the girls. They're always teasing me because of it. I know Gale doesn't like me though. I mean, he's a total ladies' man and can have any girl beyond his desires. He already broke my heart several times in the past and he's a jerk. The girls tell me I can do better. I know I can. I'm done with Gale.

But I'm not.

**Clove POV**

This is hilarious. I'm glad I stuck to this plan. It's honestly satisfying knowing that I'm totally screwing Cato over. Marvel seems to be enjoying himself as well. Maybe a bit too much… Every time I look over to Cato, he's fricken staring my way. Apparently, Marvel notices this too.

"Are your eyes okay Cato? You can't seem to shut them." Marvel smirks and Cato glares at him.

This can't get any better.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm just observing how much food Clove is inhaling."

Did he _really_ just go there?

"Observing? Honey please. You know you're infatuated with me," I wink and blow him a kiss. Marvel's grip on my hand tightens and he clenches his jaw. I look up at him in confusion.

I begin to resume our little spat, but Glimmer beats me to it. "Cato, why aren't you eating?! You need strength for today's practice!" She snatches his plate and stacks chicken strips, fries, and a taco onto it.

I look around and nobody seemed to be surprised or shocked. I glance at Jackie and she mouths, 'tell you later'. I nod and go back to paying attention to Glato.

"Since when did you care?" Cato asks.

"Cato honey, I've always cared. Even if our relationship didn't work out, I still do," Glimmer replies, her voice as smooth as silk.

WHAT THE HELL.

I have to cover my mouth with a napkin to keep myself from spewing all fourteen fries out.

* * *

**It's really short. I know. Lo siento.**

**So... You guys learned that Clove likes eating. Yep. Good times. Cato and Glimmer _are_** **exes, Marvel seems overprotective of Clove, Jackie is a conniving bitch, Annie and Finnick have great sexual tension, and Madge has issues with Gale. Just wait 'till I get to Peeniss (haha. peeniss) and Jarvel. **

**Okay. So With Madge and Gale, I'm basing their story off of mine. I had a close guy friend and we were friends since the 7th grade. I liked him later on. Starting in high school, he started acting like a jerk because he had a new group of friends and they were all super stuck up and whatnot. We would go to football games since we were both in drum line. He would always lead me on and completely ignore me the next day. This went on for months and sooner, my friend noticed that I stopped eating, There were scars on my arms, and I was always crying for some reason. She tried convincing me that I was too good for him. All my friends did. I think I was just smitten with him. I ignored all his bad attributes and convinced myself that his old personality was still there. That was a while ago though. I still see him sometimes and I try to forget everything that happened between us. Even though we don't talk anymore, I still can't get over him for some reason. I think it's because I liked him for so long; it's hard not to. **

**So there's my rant. Don't worry though! Gadge will have a happy ending! Hopefully :) **

**Please follow, favorite, and review! **

**xoxo**


End file.
